


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 画眉





	Garage

1.

“阿瑶，我们成亲吧…”蓝曦臣说这句话的时候，脸埋在金光瑶的颈窝处细细地嗅着，温热的鼻息弄得有些痒痒的。金光瑶迷迷糊糊，索性翻了个身，额头抵着蓝曦臣的胸膛，蓝曦臣从善如流地圈住怀里的人，掖好被角。

“阿瑶？我们成亲，可好？”没有得到应答，蓝曦臣又问了一遍。

“…二哥说笑了…我这样身份，嫁到蓝家如何服众？二哥是宗主，万事都要顾虑的，若娶了我，蓝家的声望，怕是有损。”两人折腾了半夜，清理完回到床上金光瑶只昏昏欲睡。第一遍没听清，待听清楚了，咬着嘴唇思索片刻，却还是心口不一地回答。成亲？二哥想把自己真正迎进蓝家的大门么，自己当然是希冀的。可是这世上流言往来，实在不想让二哥平添烦恼。“现在这样不也挺好的嘛，阿瑶和二哥也可以天天见面啊，我们和夫妻，本没什么不同…”金光瑶抬脸，旋即被蓝曦臣吻住唇瓣。

“原来阿瑶愿意嫁，我只怕阿瑶想着要娶我呢…”蓝曦臣拥住金光瑶，声音里带着些欣喜。

“二哥，你重点错了吧…”金光瑶微喘着笑开，“不过二哥若愿做我的拜堂妻，我倒也愿意八抬大轿前来迎娶。”

“阿瑶…现在，世人都知道我们的关系，不必怕。叔父那边，我会去说的。我身边，自始至终，也只有你一个就够了。阿瑶，我们成亲，可好？”

“好。”金光瑶抬头吻上蓝曦臣的面颊，“那阿瑶…就等着二哥的花轿啦…”

2.

“小叔叔？”金凌手里拿着封信，看着金光瑶的面色有些古怪。

“怎么了？”金光瑶不解，自己回来之后，让金凌依旧做金氏的宗主，自己不过在旁帮衬，和蓝曦臣表白心迹后更是直接搬去了云深不知处，只是有时金凌需要帮忙的时候才传信请他回去。这次就因为有些事务要处理才回来的。算一算已经小半个月过去，不知何时才能回去见二哥，越来越管不住自己的思绪了，金光瑶有些苦恼。

“姑苏蓝氏来的信。”金凌挥了挥手上素净的信封，右下角有一片小小的淡蓝色的云纹。

“唔，蓝家来信？什么内容？给我看看。”金光瑶在金麟台时没少与蓝曦臣通信，可是每次都是直接飞鸽传书到自己这里了，这次这样正式，又是寄给宗主的，金光瑶担心是两家有什么要紧事要商议。

“是…提亲的庚帖。蓝家的人已在议事厅等着了。”金凌已经看过信，说到“蓝家的人”时声音突然有些小，又问道，“小叔叔，你真要嫁给泽芜君？”

“嗯…对，我应了他了。”金光瑶脸上红了红，知晓收到这庚贴是早晚的事，只是没想到会这么快。拆开信飞快看去，信纸是喜庆的红色，衬着烫金的云纹。前面都是些冗长的套话，无非是说两人情意相通且门当户对想要结为连理云云。吉日定在二十日之后，看到最后，在「举行新婚庆典上上大吉」旁边，有人添上了两行小字「长相思兮长相意，短相思兮无穷极」，端端正正再熟悉不过。金光瑶觉得脸上发烧，轻咳一声，拿了信同金凌一起去见姑苏的来使。

“阿凌…咳，金宗主，敛芳尊。”蓝思追从座位上站起来冲两人行礼，“我是奉宗主之命前来向敛芳尊…提亲。”

“二哥说服蓝先生了？”金光瑶有些好奇蓝曦臣是用了什么法子。别是忤了蓝启仁强行来提亲的，那样反倒不好。

“是的，泽芜君已请了蓝先生的同意。”蓝思追又起身施礼作答。

“蓝思追，你这么客气作什么，小心翼翼的还以为我们怎么欺负你了呢！”金凌一副气呼呼的样子，坐在主座上喝茶。

“金宗主…”

“说了多少遍了叫我金凌！”金凌不满道，又转头向一旁的侍从吩咐，“跟厨房说，今天晚上做几个清淡的姑苏菜式，蓝家的口味清淡。”

“好好，阿凌，不过我要回去复命，不能在这里留宿了。”蓝思追起身，复又向金光瑶施了一礼，“敛芳尊既已应允，聘礼不日便会送到，只是…”

“只是什么？”

“只是定亲之后两方不宜相见…”蓝思追有些支吾。

二十天不见么…加上前面十几日就是一个多月。还真是好事多磨。“好，我知道了。思追，今日已晚，你便留在这吧，明早再走不迟。阿凌这些日子宗内事物忙个不停，还请你陪他说说话解解闷。”金光瑶笑道，“二哥不会责怪的。”

“谁要他解闷啊！”金凌豁然起身，“爱住不住。小叔叔你同他商议吧，我走了！”

“阿凌，我…”蓝思追看向金光瑶，后者点点头，他便追了出去。

其实有什么好商议呢？金光瑶倚在桌子上慢慢饮茶，一只手蜷起，食指在桌上有一下没一下地敲着，又拿起那封庚帖重头看起。

宜言饮酒，与子偕老。琴瑟在御，莫不静好。

脑中蓦得冒出这个句子，只觉得有点不真实。穿着婚服的蓝曦臣会是什么样子？云深不知处会挂红色的绸缎吗？从前娘亲跟自己说的那些寻常人家成亲的场面，金家应该会盛大得多吧？成亲…其实不管谁是夫谁是妻，只要在一起就好。二哥仍然是自己的二哥，自己也仍是他的阿瑶。娘亲若是还在，见了应该会很开心的。金光瑶揉了揉眉心，庚帖上的字复又看去，只觉得字字深情，心里暖暖的。暗笑自己怎么这样紧张，喜欢不就是喜欢，便不要去管别的了。

蓝思追还是留在金麟台住了一夜，吃了丰盛至极的一顿晚饭，又被金凌拉走去看新收到的法器。

金光瑶回屋后收到蓝曦臣的传书，询问喜服配饰等诸多事宜，问婚服上用金丝绣上牡丹伴着云纹的花纹行不行，又说头上戴的头冠自己挑了个不太大的，婚宴上的菜式如下可需要改动诸如此类。末了，在已经写得没有地方可写的纸上又塞进两个字，「念念」。金光瑶执着信纸，想象蓝曦臣颇为认真地分辨两种红布的区别，又一样一样敲定宴席的菜肴，觉得谪仙似的人周身多了烟火气息，更加让人安心，不免又笑一阵。提起笔回复，都好，全凭二哥做主。放了信鸽只觉得心满意足，二十天，大概很快就过去了吧。

3.

第十天上，蓝家把聘礼送到，连带着送来的还有婚服和定亲的过书。

金光瑶站在床前换上婚服，一簇簇金色的牡丹开在大红色的裙摆上，中间隐隐穿插着流云。长摆曳地，每走一步，衣上的牡丹云纹随着波动，宛如盛开一次。领口以一枚雕成牡丹初开形状的胸扣扣好，外加一件绣有龙凤呈祥的霞帔，下摆坠着五色垂缘。金光瑶走得极小心，感受着柔软的布料贴着肌肤，想起蓝曦臣在很多时候轻轻扣住自己的手指，或是低下头浅浅地亲吻。

“二哥…”金光瑶意识到自己的呢喃，双手捂住脸平复了好一阵，脸上的热度才褪下去。又托起凤冠端详。依旧是牡丹盛开的样式，花蕊点缀了红色的宝石，叶子薄薄的，雕成镂空衬在花下，向外延伸时渐渐变成了凤羽的形状，环着中间的牡丹，显得栩栩如生。金光瑶试着比划了一下，额前垂下一段流苏，两侧各有六支朱钗亦坠了宝珠。

真美啊，金光瑶想，望着镜子中的自己，红裳霞帔步摇冠，钿璎累累佩珊珊。大约也就是这样了吧。忍不住小小地晃了一下，裙摆摇曳，像阵阵水波扩散开来，消散在心里。

4.

“小叔叔，你还没睡么？”金凌推门进来，看见金光瑶只穿着中衣坐在床上，望着衣架上的婚服发愣。

“阿凌，这么晚了怎么还不睡？”金光瑶方回过神来，冲金凌招招手让他坐到床边。

“我睡不着，来看看你…的婚服怎么样。那，那我走了，小叔叔你早点休息，明天很早就要起的。”

说着要走，却是连动都没动一下，金光瑶笑着抬手，伸出食指弹了下他的脑门。“阿凌舍不得我么。”

“才没有…再说，就算小叔叔你嫁去了姑苏，还不是想什么时候回来就什么时候回来。我有什么舍不得…”顿了顿，又问，“小叔叔，你有多喜欢泽芜君啊？他对你有多好？”

“嗯…泽芜君就像天上的星星，又亮又好看，但是离我很远，我只能看着他做梦。没想到有一天这星星落到我怀里了，而且我本以为他的光芒是冷的，后来发现他是暖暖的。你说我欢喜不欢喜？”金光瑶也说不清楚自己到底有多喜欢蓝曦臣，这个如何衡量呢？反正是足够喜欢就是了，喜欢到自己现在紧张又期待，以至于没有半点困意。一个多月的时间只是把思念凝结得更深更强烈，小别胜新婚？明天就要新婚了啊，终于，只剩下一个晚上了。

“噫，小叔叔什么时候这么肉麻了。”金凌吐吐舌头，“对了，要是泽芜君待你不好，你就回家来，我帮你打他！”说着挥挥拳头，好像真能一拳把蓝曦臣打倒似的。

“不会的。”金光瑶笑着又去捏金凌的脸，“好了，不想睡也要去睡了。睡得太少，明天要不好看了。”强迫自己躺下，金光瑶不希望明天见蓝曦臣时的精神状态不好。

“小叔叔是怕自己不好看吧…”金凌看穿他的小心思，有些得意，带上门离开。

也不知道阿凌什么时候才睡，金光瑶突然生出一种孩子大了管不住了的老母亲心态。蓝曦臣呢，不知道他会不会紧张，现在睡了吗？又笑自己多虑，姑苏蓝氏那惊人的作息时间怕是不会轻易改变。隐隐听到打更的声音，已经子时三刻了。赶紧盖好被子闭上眼，辗转反侧，不知过了多久终于入睡。

5.

“敛芳尊大人，该起了。”

“小叔叔小叔叔，别睡啦！要晚了！”

金光瑶睁开眼就看见金凌趴在床边喊，身后站着捧着衣物首饰的喜娘。好困…自己昨天什么时候睡着的…睡满两个时辰了么…

“阿凌…让我再…”

“不行不行，小叔叔你快点，泽芜君已经在路上了！”金凌又回头道，“热水！热水打好了吗！”

泽芜君…二哥已经要来了吗？金光瑶意识清醒了一些，二哥就要来了啊…

最后敛芳尊被金宗主推到屏风后面，浴桶热气蒸腾得又有些昏沉，差点趴在桶边上又睡了。金光瑶拍拍自己的脸，从浴桶里出来擦干身子，换上专门准备的红色丝质里衣，坐在镜前。喜娘和侍女鱼贯而入，熏香的熏香，整理衣物的整理衣物，摆放吃食的摆放吃食。金光瑶吃了一碗汤果，一块糕点便准备开始梳妆。

“敛芳尊大人再多吃些吧，这一天恐怕都吃不上东西呢。”喜娘笑眯眯地说道，旁边的侍女递上食盘和茶水。“我吃不下了，先放着吧。”金光瑶饮了茶，说道。“那老奴便开始给大人绞面了。”喜娘用五色棉纱线绞去金光瑶脸上几不可见的绒毛，吩咐侍女将开面果子分发给在外等候的宾客。几个侍女迎上来为金光瑶穿上婚服，喜娘拿了梳子替他绾发。“敛芳尊大人的头发真好呢，缎子似的。一梳到底，定能和泽芜君长长久久。”喜娘在身后说着吉利话。长长久久，金光瑶听别人祝福自己和蓝曦臣，突然有些不好意思，脸红了红，被旁边一个侍女看见，打趣道，“大人脸红得刚刚好，等会儿都不用上胭脂啦。”其实是有些顶撞了，金光瑶却一点也不气，只是浅浅地笑，低了头任喜娘摆弄自己的头发。十二支金钗簪毕，又戴上凤冠。金光瑶瞅着镜子，像不认识自己似的，哪里不认识呢？镜中的人脸上三分欣喜三分娇俏三分羞涩还有一分不安，可不正是要嫁给二哥的阿瑶么。

“小叔叔，你真好看。”金凌在前厅招呼客人，听说迎亲的队伍即将到达，便赶到金光瑶的住处看看进度。

“阿凌，不要瞎说。”金光瑶只施了淡淡一层妆，搽了点口脂，显得明丽动人。

“我瞎说作什么，我舍不得你嫁出去啦小叔叔。你说，等会儿泽芜君来叫门，我用什么法子把他堵在门外呢？”金凌笑着应道，心里不断地翻腾着从魏无羡那里学来的坏水。

金光瑶知道嫁娶素来有拦门的习俗，金凌年纪尚小自然喜爱玩闹，其实自己也想瞧瞧二哥会怎么应对，却又不忍心他被捉弄得太厉害。“阿凌，不要太过为难便是了。”

“我自是有分寸的，小叔叔你放心吧。”金凌答应一声返回前厅。

金光瑶给服侍的喜娘和侍女发了喜钱，起身走到房间一角，那处设置了一个小小的供台，孟诗的灵位端端正正地摆放在上面。

“阿娘…”金光瑶提着裙子缓缓跪了下去，双手合十，“寻常人家嫁女儿都有催妆哭轿，我虽是个男子，竟也没那个福气。娘亲在天上也会祝福我的吧，二哥待我很好，有的时候我都觉得他太宠我了…我真的真的好喜欢他，阿娘一定同意这门婚事的，对不对？娘亲…阿瑶好想你…”手指拂过灵位上的字，和孟诗相依为命的过去在眼前一闪而过，是阿娘告诉自己要向上走要变好变强，否则自己怕是早就自暴自弃甘愿沦陷，或者在阿娘过世的时候就跟着一起走了。无论处境多困难，阿娘从来没有怨天尤人过，如果不是阿娘，自己恐怕也等不到蓝曦臣更等不到今日…

“啊呀，大人可不要再哭了，今天是大喜的日子。来，我帮大人把妆补上。泽芜君就要到了。”金光瑶反应过来的时候脸上已多了两道泪痕，喜娘赶紧用帕子擦了，又用脂粉略补了补。外面的小嬛来传，说泽芜君到了。

6.

“来接亲啦！开门开门！”景仪边拍门边喊，有人从里面把门打开。

“蓝宗主，这大门好进，却还有相当一段路要走。你同小叔叔他是要携手相伴一生的，我须得先帮他考验考验。”金凌双手抱胸，笑着站在阶上。

“金宗主说的是，”蓝曦臣微微笑道，“曦臣自当竭力以赴。”伸手摆出一个请的手势。

有仆从抬上一个大靶子，靶子上用红绳系着一朵金星雪浪品的牡丹。“请蓝宗主用箭将这朵牡丹射落赠与小叔叔，既为讨个彩头，也能证明你的实力。自然小叔叔的武功也是极好的，只是金家的人嫁出去，也绝不能受半点委屈。”这当然不过是小菜一碟。蓝曦臣拈弓搭箭，瞄准后手一松，箭冲了出去，同时自己一个空翻，红色的衣衫在空中划过好看的弧度，再落地时花已执在手中。

“只要我在，便绝不会让阿瑶受半分委屈。”

“新郎来接亲，不给我们点好处我们怎么愿意放人？”金凌笑道，“虽然金家不缺银钱，不过依着规矩，红包多少还是要的。况且，改口费嘛。”蓝思追从后面跟上往他手里塞了一个红包，“泽芜君早已准备了。阿凌，先给你一个大的。”又向四周宾客喊到，“大家也都来沾沾喜气吧，先到先得。”众人蜂拥，蓝曦臣趁着忙乱的档儿，来到了房间门口。

“阿瑶，我来接你了。”

金光瑶早已准备妥当，喜娘将盖头轻轻盖上，推开门，扶着他出去。目光所限，金光瑶只看到与自己婚服相似的衣摆急急地奔来，马上就有一双手扶住自己的胳膊，握得有些紧，面前的人和自己只有咫尺之遥，猜得到他脸上的欣喜和激动。

“阿瑶…”蓝曦臣深吸一口气，将手里的金星雪浪放入金光瑶手中，“我来接你了。”

金光瑶伸手握住蓝曦臣扣在自己小臂上的手，用力捏了捏，似乎是在确定这是真实存在的而不是在梦里。蓝曦臣接替喜娘扶着金光瑶，一步一步向外走去。殿外的宾客已经退至两侧，此时只见二人从高处的台阶缓缓向下走来，极其稳重，极其情深。蓝曦臣看向盖头下罩着的人又是何其温柔，仿佛世上只有他二人，即使这条路长得走不完，难得走不了，也要走下去。生生世世定不辜负。

行至轿前，蓝曦臣把夫人打横抱起，惊得金光瑶下意识伸手搂住他的脖子。把人轻轻放入轿中，蓝曦臣贴着金光瑶的耳朵说道，“阿瑶，你可知，相思始觉海非深。”金光瑶在盖头下的脸红了又红，怎会不知？一个多月来书信不知往来几多，有时夜晚从梦魇中惊醒却没有身边人轻柔的低声哄劝，总要独自缓解半晌，闲下来就取出从前的来信一张一张地看，连内容都快要记住了。海深怎比得相思深？

7.

“落轿——”

蓝曦臣下马掀开轿帘，“阿瑶？”穿着大红婚服盖着盖头的人儿虚虚地靠着窗沿，手里紧紧握着盛开的金星雪浪，头一点一点的。睡着了？蓝曦臣不禁莞尔，看来昨天晚上跟自己一样睡得很晚，今日起的得又早，想必累坏了。伸手把人抱起。

“唔…二哥？”金光瑶睡得浅，心中又紧张，身体刚一离开座位便醒了。看不见周围的情况，只听得一片喧哗欢闹之声，鞭炮炸响，这是已到了姑苏？

“泽芜君这么心疼娘子，直接抱着出来呀！”有人在迎亲队伍中打趣。

“阿瑶看不见行走不便，我抱着他跨火盆。”蓝曦臣感觉搂在自己脖子上的手紧了紧，明白阿瑶是不好意思了。那人自然也不会说什么，人群往两边让开。

“跨火盆——”姑苏难得四处都是红艳艳的，地上还铺了红布。蓝曦臣抱着金光瑶边走边悄声问道，“阿瑶昨夜没睡好么？”

“嗯…”金光瑶轻声应道，“刚才不知道怎么就…睡着了…”

蓝曦臣跨过火盆，“真是辛苦阿瑶了。”

“看，泽芜君还在同敛芳尊咬耳朵呢！”人群又是哄笑又是拍手，蓝曦臣脸上本就带着笑，看金光瑶羞得把头又往自己肩上靠了靠，笑意更深了几分。“阿瑶，要到大堂了，我放你下来，当心些。”

“嗯。”金光瑶扶住蓝曦臣的手进了堂屋，有人送上供两人牵着的红绸。蓝启仁坐在主座上，不苟言笑地喝茶。

“一拜天地——”二人面向门外，一齐行礼。

“二拜高堂——”蓝曦臣搀着金光瑶跪在蒲团上，恭恭敬敬地对蓝启仁拜了三拜。

“夫妻对拜——”红红的绸子中间坠着大红的绸花，在两人中间晃晃悠悠。伸出去的手碰到了一起，俱是一惊，金光瑶在袖中用小指勾了勾蓝曦臣的手又缩回去。

“礼成——送入洞房——”金光瑶蓝曦臣进了洞房，也就是寒室。待金光瑶在床边坐定，蓝曦臣拿过喜杖，轻轻探进盖头下，郑重得像是要揭开一件稀世珍宝，阿瑶可不是自己的珍宝么？把盖头掀去，蓝曦臣呼吸一滞，金光瑶笑眼盈盈地望着自己，头上的凤冠凤钗微微摇晃，只觉得美得惊心动魄。一时间竟不知道要做什么才好。愣了半晌才放下喜杖，双手撑在金光瑶两侧，弯腰覆上唇瓣。

“嗯…”三十多日的漫长情感统统化在这个吻中，蓝曦臣吻得极深，撬开金光瑶的贝齿，舌尖探入挑逗迂回，上上下下里里外外都照顾了个遍。金光瑶双手攀上蓝曦臣的肩膀，迎合着他的动作。一吻毕，两人你看我我看你，都浅浅吐息。

“阿瑶，我好想你。”蓝曦臣盯着金光瑶的眼睛，声音有些低。

“阿瑶也好想二哥…”金光瑶没有再害羞躲闪，直视过去，眼睛亮亮的，目光中似有点点繁星。

蓝曦臣倒被看得有些不好意思，微微偏头，“阿瑶莫瞧我了，我会忍不住…”

“忍不住什么呀？”金光瑶明知故问。

“忍不住…亲阿瑶…应当让你先休息一会儿，过会儿还要参席…”说着便要直起身子。

金光瑶一把拉住蓝曦臣亲了上去，边亲边含糊地笑，“忍不住，那就不忍呗…”果真是想得紧了，蓝曦臣自然勾住了他的头又是一阵深吻。正在缠绵之际，外面却响起敲门的声音。

“泽芜君，敛芳尊，该行拜见礼了。”喜娘在外面催促。蓝曦臣起身去开门，侍女们进来为二人整理了一番便引着去堂内，先对着蓝曦臣父母的牌位行了大礼，又对着蓝启仁行礼。金光瑶接过喜娘递过的茶，恭敬地奉给蓝启仁，“请叔父用茶。”蓝启仁还是一点笑意也无，却是接过了茶喝了一口，放在桌上，“我是拗不过曦臣，不过我也有条件，”蓝启仁开口，蓝曦臣神色一变，怎么和原先同叔父讲好的不一样？“你必须熟记蓝氏家训。”金光瑶心下松了一口气，笑道，“自是应当的。”“嗯。”蓝启仁点了点头，将手伸入袖中，竟是摸出个红包来给了金光瑶，当然就是接纳他的意思。“谢叔父。”二人齐声拜谢。喜娘将金光瑶送回洞房中，蓝曦臣叮咛他回去一定要先睡一会儿，又吩咐喜娘送些吃食给敛芳尊，方才去筵席上应酬，其实心中想的全是自己的阿瑶，只觉得时间过得忒慢，分外难熬。

8.

“阿瑶，我回来了…”蓝曦臣推开房门，尚带着筵席上的嘈杂，就看见金光瑶伏在桌上，气息平稳地睡着。凤冠已被取下，外面的霞帔也已脱了挂在架子上，只穿着里面的衣裙。面前放着个托盘，里面两杯倒好的酒。蓝曦臣放轻脚步，走到金光瑶身边坐下。想把人抱到床上去睡，又怕惊醒他，罢了，这样也行，就在旁边看着他就好了。蓝曦臣难得有些慵懒地用手支着头，看着自家媳妇的睡颜。妆还未卸，金光瑶两腮晕着浅浅的桃色，睫毛微微颤着，在眼下投出一小片细碎的阴影，嘴巴不自觉地微微张开，口脂鲜艳，吐息之间撩拨人心。从前自己看阿瑶总是被他低头躲过去，今日便能看个够，蓝曦臣的嘴角忍不住上扬，伸手极小心地握住金光瑶露出的手指，真想捧在心上啊。

  
“小朋友真可爱。”

蓝曦臣伸手合上窗户，顺势圈住金光瑶的腰，把头埋在颈间细细吮吸。

“那二哥怕是要遗憾了，我可不能给你生……”

金光瑶偏过头去堵他的嘴。

“我也不想阿瑶受那份疼。”

蓝曦臣像是要从金光瑶嘴里咂出糖来，狠狠地吻着，“我的好阿瑶，让我对你好就行了。”

“二哥今日是吃了糖了？嘴这样甜……”

金光瑶笑得有些喘，被蓝曦臣一把抱起往床边走去。

蓝曦臣俯下身，亲不够似的去吻身下的人。

“阿瑶好甜……”

“唔……二哥……”

扣住蓝曦臣的手指收了收，金光瑶咬了咬他的唇，

“二哥……我来……好不好？”

蓝曦臣尚未反应过来他说的是什么意思，金光瑶一翻身，顺势就把他压在了身下，自己则是跨坐在腰际，有意无意地蹭着。

“我……我想……”

金光瑶觉得自己疯了，用手捂住了脸。缓了一会儿，又下了决心似的去解蓝曦臣的婚服。

“阿瑶是要？……在上……？”

蓝曦臣面上也是微红，下身已起了反应，看着自家媳妇红着脸一副视死如归的样子咬着嘴唇解扣子，想笑又忍住了。伸手揽住了腰把人带得趴在自己身上。金光瑶手指颤颤的，好容易才解开一颗扣子，露出一小片胸膛。头发从脸侧垂下，蹭得蓝曦臣脖子痒痒的，带着酒香的气息一下下喷在脸上，只让人把理智都消磨殆尽。

“阿瑶……还是我来罢……”蓝曦臣靠坐在床头，解开自己的扣子，又去解金光瑶的。衣服丢在一边，红帐里一派旖旎春光。

“唔……嗯……”

蓝曦臣从嘴唇往下亲，亲过下巴，锁骨，最终亲上了胸前的红樱，细细地舔着，又用牙齿轻轻地磨了磨。二人从前虽也没几次经历，不过几个敏感点蓝曦臣已经了然于心，细心侍弄着口中的一粒，只听得金光瑶在头顶上呼吸加重，泄出几声呻吟。

“另……另一边……也……嗯……”

金光瑶嗫嚅着要求，两只手不安分地在蓝曦臣胸口划着，摸到乳首，不轻不重地捏了一把，蓝曦臣身子一颤，含糊地笑道，“阿瑶偷袭我……”手指有分寸地拉扯着乳首，惹得金光瑶连连喘息呻吟，很快手上就没了力气，只松松地搭在自家夫君胸前。

蓝曦臣顺着金光瑶的腰肢一路向下亲吻，

“阿瑶以后要多吃点……”

金光瑶偏瘦，浑身上下也没有几两肉，穿上衣服倒也觉得还好，一脱衣服坦诚相待了还是能看出体格和蓝曦臣相差甚远。

  
“为何……哈啊……痒……二哥……别舔……”

  
两只手在腰上捏了捏，

“阿瑶长点肉，我抱着手感好呀。”

略带了薄茧的指腹摩擦过细嫩的皮肤，痒痒的说不出是舒服还是难受，金光瑶扭了扭，被蓝曦臣吻上肚脐，颤了一下。

  
“二哥……不要打趣阿瑶了……唔啊……”

身下已经硬硬地立起，把裙子支出一个凸起，和细腻的布料摩擦着带来快感，前端已吐了点透明液体。

蓝曦臣重新慢慢把金光瑶压倒躺在床上，解了腰带，裙子褪了一点下来，手抚上腿，身下的人就敏感得打颤儿。心下一动，亲了亲有些稀疏的耻毛，便将性器含进嘴里。

金光瑶本来被亲被摸得七荤八素，已经是云里雾里，突然感到性器被包裹进一个温暖湿润的所在，脑子里一阵恍惚，再看到蓝曦臣埋在自己腿间，才意识到发生了什么，想并拢双腿，奈何敌不过快感灭顶般压境。被蓝曦臣轻揉着腿根，自己则一点力气也没有，只剩了红着眼角喘气的份。

“快吐出来…………二哥……脏……吐出……哈啊……”

  
金光瑶吓坏了，下身的快感却骗不了自己，只能颤栗着伸手要去推人。怎么可以让二哥帮自己……用手也就罢了，怎么能用嘴……蓝曦臣从来也没有过经验，沿着茎身上的脉络慢慢舔了，又回到顶端去亲吻那小孔，再把整根都吃进嘴里吞吐。感到性器在嘴里又硬了一圈，不知怎么有些孩子气的得意，只想让阿瑶射出来，于是复又去舔弄，连两囊也不放过都被照顾到。

“哈啊……不行……二哥……吐出来啊…………我要……我忍不住……”

  
金光瑶摇着头，嘴里不住地呻吟，脚趾都被快感压得蜷起。被软软舌苔触碰的感觉刺激着大脑，又传回下身，性器叫嚣着要释放。在蓝曦臣又一个深喉之后，终于射了出来。

精水一下子冲到嘴里，蓝曦臣差点被呛到，缓了缓等金光瑶射完，吐出性器又慢慢把嘴里的液体都咽了。再看阿瑶眼睛红红地盯着他看，

“二哥你……你为什么要……要……”

后面的话死活没说出来，反倒是逼落两滴眼泪。

蓝曦臣见自家媳妇怔怔地坐着，知是吓得狠了，自己觉得没什么，可能阿瑶心里还是抵触。赶紧把人揽在怀里，轻轻拍着背安慰，

“我是喜欢阿瑶才……阿瑶不脏，一点都不，阿瑶好甜……”

说着吻上怀里的人，淡淡的腥味在嘴里弥漫开来，金光瑶闭了闭眼，感觉腿根处抵到一个硬硬的物什，方想起蓝曦臣也是忍了许久。

  
“下次……不许……”

毫无气势地下了命令，解下蓝曦臣的裤带，硬物一下子跳出来，金光瑶呼吸一滞，手指裹住性器上下套弄几次，又沾了点顶端的分泌向身后送去，抹在穴口。

婚服的裙子摊开在床上，层层叠叠像一朵盛开的牡丹，蓝曦臣觉得金光瑶就是引人采撷的花蕊。红纱帐暖，身上仿佛也染上淡淡的红晕，蓝曦臣两根手指在尾椎处按了按，送进密处。

“嗯……”

  
两根手指进入，金光瑶轻吟一声皱了皱眉。

  
“可还适应？”蓝曦臣低声问。

  
“唔……没事……”

  
“阿瑶放松些……”

  
金光瑶瞧见红色的抹额歪在蓝曦臣额前，抬手拨开碎发，

“唔……二哥把抹额解了罢……呃……？牡丹？”

红色绸面的抹额上除了蓝家的云纹，还绣上了一朵金色的牡丹。

  
蓝曦臣解下抹额绕在金光瑶的手上，像第一次送礼的少年，有些紧张，

“这是……我自己画了交给绣工绣的……阿瑶可喜欢？”

金光瑶看着手腕上的抹额愣了愣，把手撑在墙上吻住了他。

  
抹额的意义，二哥是告诉过自己的，只能交给倾心之人，命定之人，没想到二哥还在上面添了牡丹……金光瑶一面想一面加深了亲吻。

  
蓝曦臣由着他将舌尖卷入口中挑逗，手指在身下抽插着，刺上那一小片软肉，

  
“唔啊……”

  
腰软了下去，撑在墙上的手化为勾住脖子，每被戳刺一下，手就紧上一分。小穴渐渐得了趣，分泌出液体。

“阿瑶我……我忍不了了……”

  
蓝曦臣把脸埋在夫人颈间蹭着，像是撒娇，声音沾满情欲的喑哑。

  
“嗯……我来……”

金光瑶扶住发烫的性器，一手抵在二哥的小腹上，颤巍巍抬起臀对准自己的小穴就向下坐。

  
“啊嗯……”

吃进一小半下去便停着喘气，口脂明明已经卸了却还是红嫩嫩亮晶晶，整微张着吐出暖暖的气息。看蓝曦臣卡在中间更难受，又定了定神一下子坐到底。

  
“哈啊……好……深唔……”

被填得满满当当，酸胀感和快感一起碾压，金光瑶腿根打颤伏在二哥身上呜咽，蓝曦臣感受着湿热紧致的肉壁包裹，手捏捏发红的耳垂，又覆上胸前的红豆捻着，刚想动一动缓解一下，就见阿瑶咬着唇自己上下动作起来。

“二哥……好大……嗯……太……太满了……”

  
小嘴根本包不住吟哦，就像下面的小嘴包不住“咕叽”“咕叽”的水声。裙摆随着金光瑶的动作张开又合起，每一次进去都是一次盛开，刚才泄过的性器复又挺立，泌出的液体沾湿了一小片布料。蓝曦臣的性器委实太大，金光瑶只觉得光是进入就差不多用光了所有力气，根本维持不了固定的频率，勉强套弄几次，又抬高到只剩头部还在穴内，腿一歪，竟是整个人直直地坐在蓝曦臣的身上，性器直接抵在敏感点上。金光瑶脖子后仰，连呻吟都发不出，眼角染上胭脂色，胸口起伏着喘气。

蓝曦臣性器又涨大，金光瑶那几下简直等同于杯水车薪，除了撩拨情欲没有别的用处。搂住阿瑶亲他的脖子，锁骨，下身抽动，从一开始慢慢地顶弄到后来加快越来越激烈，手握住窄腰配合着一上一下。寻到让人失神的那处重重碾过，

“啊啊……二哥……”

  
这个姿势吃得极深，金光瑶直感觉要被肏到肚子里去，小腹好像被顶得微微凸起，蓝曦臣轻轻用手按了一下，换来身上人摇着头呜咽。是不是太过了？蓝曦臣停下动作，

  
“阿瑶……受得住吗……”

  
“唔……还要……”

  
金光瑶手环过脖子凑上去，用软软的嘴唇压住蓝曦臣的，两眼迷离氤氲着水汽。舌尖卷住贝齿一颗颗扫过去，乖乖咽下津液，分离时两人中间拉出一条细细的银丝。蓝曦臣自然又大力开合起来。

“嗯嗯……哈啊……”

  
金光瑶有些痴了，手里攥着那根红色的抹额，无意识地摩挲上面的花纹，像一叶小舟一样在欲海中颠簸，前茎挺立，想自己抚慰却被蓝曦臣拉开了手束到身前。

  
“唔唔……二哥……让我摸摸……”哼哼着哀求，

  
“我帮阿瑶……”

蓝曦臣也是呼吸沉沉，撩开裙子抚上金光瑶的性器摩挲，顶端吐出些液体来，沾得手指湿淋淋的。

“阿瑶……我好高兴……”

身下速度不减，把散落的长发别在金光瑶耳后，吻上眉间的朱砂。

“嗯……啊嗯……我……我也……”

金光瑶支离破碎地回应着，抱住蓝曦臣的背，身前和身后的快感同时逼近，浑身上下好像全是敏感点，碰到微凉床面的小腿都有些痒痒的。小穴被撑得圆润一丝褶皱也不见，透明的液体从边缘挤出，打湿蓝曦臣的耻毛。又将自己往人手中送了送，蓝曦臣会意，从上至下温柔抚摸，捏了捏尾椎，又划过交合出，激得金光瑶绞紧小穴。

  
“唔……阿瑶……我……”

蓝曦臣被夹得轻叹出声，舔了舔衣媳妇的耳垂，一下一下都顶在那片软肉上。

  
“哈啊……二哥……轻……要到了……那里……别顶……”

滚烫精液射入深处的时候，金光瑶有一瞬间的失神，两腿抽搐，媚肉狠狠咬了一阵，甬壁紧紧裹着性器，茎身硬硬地翘着，却是没有射出。

蓝曦臣见了只是淡淡地笑，就着相连的姿势把人放倒，

“阿瑶没泄……是不是为夫不行？”

性器头部擦过穴内小点，金光瑶又嘤咛一声，手松松搭在鬓边，恍了恍神不知道蓝曦臣说些什么。就感到身上的人又开始动作。

“啊……慢点……还没好……二哥……缓……嗯嗯……缓缓再……”

尚在高潮余韵中经不住撞击，金光瑶揪住了身下的被单。

“好好，不做了……”

蓝曦臣停下身子，却也不退出，索性解了裙子的腰带把裙子脱下放在一边，仔细端详着自己的阿瑶。金光瑶皮肤很白，体毛也偏少，刚才一轮情事，身体变得白里透粉，身上也已大大小小留下红色的印记，蓝曦臣最爱亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨，故那两处的红印颜色更深些，也更多。身下器物尚立在那儿，因着刚才未泄出，憋涨得有些红，颤颤地动。看得心动，又低下头去亲了嘴两口，性器硬挺，重新撑开内壁。只听得人儿喃喃了两句，

“什么……”头凑到耳边去。

“唔……可以了……”

金光瑶半阖了双眸，

“二哥……”

“可以什么？”

明知故问。

“动……动一下……”

金光瑶感觉后穴腾起一阵瘙痒，本能地扭了扭腰，因着是呓语又刚过了情潮，声音糯糯的黏住了蓝曦臣的心。一把把人揽住猛亲，下身也挺弄起来。

金光瑶性器本就憋涨许久，被顶弄上敏感点，呻吟一声射了出来，溅在蓝曦臣的小腹上。

“啊嗯……嗯……二哥……”

断断续续的语句最腻人，

“二哥……阿瑶……阿瑶喜欢你……”

  
“阿瑶……唤我‘夫君’可好……”

蓝曦臣心要被化成一滩糖水，又是舔舐又是搅弄，看着媳妇的眼角又窜上桃色，笑着吻上去。

“夫君……不许笑……啊……”

“我也喜欢夫人呀……”

蓝曦臣笑得更开心，

“阿瑶……夫人……我终于和你结为连理了，我好高兴……”

“哈啊……夫君……嗯……”

  
金光瑶最后又和蓝曦臣一起达到高潮，昏昏沉沉地倚在蓝曦臣怀里。小穴仍在没有意识地一张一合，一道细细的白色的液体从殷红的小口中流出，艳丽淫靡，蓝曦臣忍不住用手点了点，金光瑶瑟缩了一下却懒得动，抱着被子把脸埋进去要睡觉。

把人抱去清洗完毕又抱回床上，抹额仍缠在手上，要拿就被攥紧往回拽。蓝曦臣抱住夫人亲了又亲，睡梦被打扰，金光瑶皱了皱眉又往怀里靠了靠。

“二哥……”

“嗯？”

蓝曦臣低头，却没了声音，

“原来是说梦话……”

蓝曦臣禁不住笑，把人搂得更紧。

歌管楼台声细细，秋千院落叶沉沉。


End file.
